The invention relates to maintaining a mat on a bounce apparatus.
Trampolines are available in various constructions. Some trampolines include metal frames for support of the trampoline on land. Other trampolines are capable of floating on water and typically include a continuous floatable tube for supporting the trampoline. Regardless of the support configuration, the trampoline usually includes a trampoline mat attached to a metal frame through metal springs. The metal springs hold the trampoline mat taught and provide additional bounce to the user of the trampoline.
Trampolines are also constructed without springs for holding the trampoline mat. Such trampolines are referred to as xe2x80x9cspringless trampolines.xe2x80x9d One springless trampoline construction includes an inflated tube, an apron attached to the tube, individual loops of woven webbing stitched to the apron and a trampoline mat that includes individual loops of woven webbing stitched to the trampoline mat. The trampoline mat is secured to the tube by placing the trampoline mat loops and the apron loops in an alternating relationship with one another, feeding a cord through the alternating apron loops and mat loops, and tightening the cord to fix the trampoline mat in place.
In one aspect, the invention features a bounce apparatus that includes a continuous inflatable support, an apron attached to the support, the apron including a sheet having a plurality of apertures, the sheet being folded over upon itself to form a plurality of loops, a mat that includes loops, and a cord passing through the apron loops and the mat loops to secure the mat to the support. In one embodiment, the cord alternately passes through an apron loop and a mat loop. In another embodiment, the apron loops interdigitate with the mat loops.
In other embodiments, the continuous inflatable support includes a tube. In one embodiment, the tube includes segments. In another embodiment, a mat loop is present at the union between two segments of the tube. In some embodiments, the apron includes a plurality of segments, at least one of the segments including a plurality of the loops. In other embodiments, the apron segments are substantially straight.
In one embodiment, adjacent apron segments are attached together to form a union. In some embodiments, a union of the apron segments extends across a union of tube segments. In other embodiments, each segment of the apron is attached to a segment of the tube.
In some embodiments, the apertures of the sheet form arcuate valleys between adjacent apron loops. In one embodiment, the arcuate valleys include elliptical arcs. In other embodiments, the apertures of the sheet are at least partially defined by substantially straight sidewalls.
In other embodiments, the continuous support defines a shape selected from the group consisting of circle, triangle, square, rectangle, hexagon, octagon and decagon.
In some embodiments the mat defines a shape selected from the group consisting of circle, triangle, square, rectangle, hexagon, octagon and decagon.
In one embodiment, the mat loops are attached near the peripheral edge of the mat.
In another embodiment, the apron includes a first material and the inflatable support includes a second material, the first material being the same as the second material. In other embodiments, the apron and the loops include a polymer impregnated woven material. In some embodiments, the apron and the loops include polymer selected from the group consisting of polyvinylchloride and polyurethane.
In another embodiment, the invention features a bounce apparatus that includes a) a continuous support defining an opening, the support including a segmented inflatable tube, b) an apron attached to the support, the apron including segments formed of a sheet having apertures, the sheet being folded over upon itself to form a plurality of loops, c) a mat extending across the opening defined by the continuous support and including loops and d) a cord passing through the apron loops and the mat loops.
In another aspect, the invention features a bounce apparatus that includes a support, an apron attached to the support and including a sheet that has apertures and that has been folded over upon itself to form a plurality of loops, a mat that includes loops, and a cord passing through the apron loops and the mat loops to secure the mat to the support. In one embodiment, the support includes a metal frame. In other embodiments the support is floatable.
The invention features a bounce apparatus that can float on water and that includes a mat on which adults and children can play, bounce, jump and rest. The bounce apparatus can be constructed to be free of rigid elements such as the metal frame and springs that are often used to hold mats in bounce apparatuses such as trampolines.
The unitary nature of the transition apron and the apron loops of the bounce apparatus provide a unique mechanism for attaching the mat to the support. The apron enables the mat to experience a uniform force along its perimeter that allows the mat to lie flat without wrinkles or bulges.
The unitary apron and apron loop construction also enables the formation of a number of loops in a single welding operation, which reduces the number of manufacturing steps required to produce each loop relative to a process that requires each loop to be individually stitched to the apron. The use of substantially straight apron segments provides a smooth array of apron loops that lie flat and do not exhibit bunching or pleating.
Other features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments thereof, and from the claims.